


Copy & Paste

by Annashya



Series: Random drabble [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Random - Freeform, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Jika bukan karena pernah bertatap muka, mungkin ia enggan untuk menyapa





	

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Hujan deras yang tak kunjung jenuh masih mengguyur. Jalanan ibukota tampak lebih lenggang, namun tetap mengurungkan niat Jiro Gamou untuk memacu kendaraan lebih cepat.

 

Musik jazz mengalun tenang mengisi kekosongan, menjaga kedua mata agar tetap setia mengarungi kesepian. Namun penampakan sesosok pemuda cukup menarik perhatian. Duduk bosan di halte bus yang remang.

 

Dalam seketika hati menyuarakan tanya, gemuruh rasa iba mulai mendera. Jika bukan karena pernah bertatap muka, mungkin ia enggan untuk menyapa. Namun pada akhirnya, pria dengan usia hampir kepala tiga memilih untuk menepikan kendaraan.

 

Jendela sisi mobil dibuka perlahan. Pandangan buram seketika benderang. Gamou menampilkan pandangan heran.

 

"Jitsui?"

Yang dipanggil menegakkan badan, sedikit memicing untuk memperjelas pandangan. "Oh, Gamou-san kah?"

 

Yang berlindung dalam mobil menampakkan senyum ramah. Wajah dewasa dengan pemikiran matang tampak lebih tampan.

 

"Masuklah. Biar ku antar kau pulang."

 

Jitsui—sang pemuda mungil bangkit dari dudukan, berjalan pelan menghampiri badan kendaraan. Tidak langsung membuka pintu, hanya menampakkan ragu yang tergugu.

 

"Maaf Gamou-san, aku tidak bisa." Langsung diberi tatapan tanya oleh yang lebih tua, si pemuda merengut kecewa, "um... Aku ada sedikit masalah dengan kak Tazaki di rumah."

"Oh... Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakannya di dalam? Hanya duduk diam disana tidak akan membuatmu nyaman."

Senyum dipulas, wajah muda kembali ceria, "baiklah jika Gamou-san memaksa."

 

Menunggu sang pemuda membenahi barang bawaan, Gamou mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk seorang rekan.

 

 

To : Tazaki  
Subject : -

Aku bertemu dengan Jitsui di halte dekat universitas. Apa dia sedang melarikan diri dari rumah?

 

 

Tidak perlu menunggu sepuluh detik, pesan balasan disampaikan.

 

 

From : Tazaki  
Subject : -

_Begitukah? Tolong tampung dia dulu di apartemenmu. Hari ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk merajuknya._

 

 

Jiro Gamou menghela nafas. Tak lama Jitsui memasuki ruang kendaraan dengan tas ransel di tangan.

 

"Terimakasih untuk tumpangannya, Gamou-san. Tolong turunkan saja saya di tempat penginapan terde—"

"Jika berkenan, bagaimana kalau apartemenku saja?"

 

Pemuda surai hitam tidak langsung bersuara. Kata yang menggantung tanpa sempat diselesaikan, tergantikan oleh senyum halus yang bermakna.

 

"Bila Gamou-san tidak keberatan?"

 

Kendaraan hitam kembali melaju. Memecah percik hujan yang belum bosan untuk merajam. Dalam hening, Gamou merapal doa—semoga bukan pilihan yang salah membawa seorang adik rekannya pulang ke rumah.

**Author's Note:**

> Tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa judul sangat tidak nyambung dengan isi cerita. haha


End file.
